1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the distribution of television signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television signals are conventionally conveyed by coaxial cables, and thus in unbalanced form, but in certain circumstances it is beneficial to be able to distribute television signals over a twisted pair of conductors, i.e. in balanced form, especially if a twisted pair of conductors is available in a cable otherwise used to distribute telephone signals or local area network signals.
The invention aims to enable distribution using a twisted pair of conductors whose length may vary within a wide range.